


Star Wars One-shots

by ZanaZoola14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "Go out the airlock", 212th lead forwards with spice, A lightsaber's crystal can talk, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amateurs, And bet on it, But Star Wars version, CT-7567 | Rex is So Done, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, CT-7567 | Rex is a Little Shit, Car Chases, Chaos, Cody gets a new name, Cody gets dragged into things, Cody is not sure about it, Commander Snake, Crazy, Creche master, Dancing and Singing, Death Grip, Earth, F/M, Fatal forest, Fatal forest championship, Fatal forest competition, Fatal forest has that name for a reason, Fatal forest race, Fear of Falling, Fear of Flying, Fear of heights(?), Force Ghost(s), Gen, Ghosts, He hates it because he has a fear of it, He sleeps like one, Huddling For Warmth, Initiate Obi-Wan, It is Cody's new thing, Jedi, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi Younglings (Star Wars), M/M, Mandalorian spice, Mandalorian's love their spice, Mandalorian's trained Obi-Wan in spice, Multi, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Hates Flying, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Troll, Obi-Wan has a stash of tea, Obi-Wan has a thing for speed, Obi-Wan is a fat (slim liar), Obi-Wan is a tooka, Obi-Wan is the bane of Yoda, Obi-Wan loves his tea, Obi-Wan's Lightsaber, Obi-Wan's lightsaber is female, Obi-Wans tea, Only Cody is allowed to hold Obi-Wan as he sleeps, Order 66, Order 66 in 66 words, Other, Quartermaster, Quartermaster is a troll, Roadrunner, Running, Running Away, Running fast, Singing, So does Obi-wan, Song: Bohemian Rhapsody, Song: Can You Feel The Love Tonight (Disney), Speeder Bikes (Star Wars), Spice, Spice eating compertition, Temple, Temple guards, Temple guards can easily get overrun by Cody and Rex, The 212th knows this, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Commander's know their spice, The Force, The airlock, They are, They have a gender as well, They know this, Tooka-Wan, Troll Yoda (Star Wars), Trouble, Using The Force, We worry for Yoda's lineage, Worry, Yoda got high on the tea, Yoda is a Troll, Yoda's stick, airlock, dark 'verse, meep meep, snake - Freeform, speeder, walking stick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: A collection of one-shots through the Star Wars universe. This will include song parodies and other fluff, crack and insanity that don't fit towards any theme.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, 501st Legion & Ahsoka Tano, 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 Cody/Obi-Wan's lightsaber, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mandalorians/spice, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 29
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

They were all currently what the Jedi Masters called grounded. They could not even do any training or drills for the day!

And Anakin was included in this. Rex got the least - everyone did call him the favourite.

So naturally, they were bored out of their minds. All the clones were sat in their barracks with very little to do. Banned from pranks or leaving the building, it put up to be a very dull day.

 _"Is this the real life?_  
_Is this just fantasy?"_ Fives started to sing to himself. He could not stand the silence that had fallen over them.

 _"Caught in a landslide_ _._  
_No escape from reality-."_ The rest of the clones decided to join in. They too hated the silence.

 _"Open your eyes-_ _._  
_Look up to the skies– and see-,"_ the clones laughed as they pulled Anakin into the room. He was somewhat reluctant to enter the place of singing clones. Even if he was bored, this seemed to be a huge flashing warning sign - as usual; he chose to ignore it.

 _"I'm just a poor– boy-; I need no sympathy,"_ Anakin sang reluctantly. He saw their looks, and he knew why they got him in here.

 _"Because I'm easy come, easy go_ _._  
_Little high, little low,"_ the clones butted in. They could not let Anakin steal all their thunder—could they?

 _"Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me-,"_ they all sang together. They are always told to work together.

 _"To me-,"_ Anakin sang softly, dragging it out.

 _"Captain-, just killed a droid-,"_ Anakin sang as he saw Rex approach, curious as to what the commotion was about. That was Rex's first mistake.

 _"Put my sabre against his head_ _._  
_Pushed the trigger, I think he's dead-,"_ Anakin sang to Rex. Rex stood almost stationary as he tried to take everything in. _"Captain-, life had just– begun-_ _._  
_But now we've gone– and thrown it all away-."_

 _"Captain–, ooh–_ _._  
_Didn't mean to make you cry-_ _._  
_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow-_ _._  
_Carry on-, carry on– as if nothing really matters-,"_ Anakin sang as Rex finally got into the room. Rex thought, _'when you can't beat them, join them. We're brothers, and we can beat boredom.'_ That was his next mistake.

 _"Too late-, the dark has come-_ _._  
_Sends shivers down my spine_ _._  
_Body's aching all the time-._  
_Goodbye-, everybody-, I've got to go-_ _._  
_Gotta leave you all behind– and face the truth-,"_ Anakin sang darkly, his fists clenched.

 _"Captain-,"_ Anakin dragged it out.

 _"Ooh-,"_ Anakin and some of the clones sang.

 _"Any way the wind blows,"_ the rest of the clones continued.

 _"I don't want to die_ _._  
_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all-,"_ Anakin sang.

They sang the guitar - as they should. It's not singing until you've made guitar noises.

 _"I see a little silhouette of a man,"_ Anakin sang, his eyes almost glazed over like he saw something far off.

 _"Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?"_ The clones chorused.

 _"Thunderbolt and lightning very, very frightening me,"_ Anakin sang along with the rest of the clones.

 _"Galileo,"_ Echo sang.

 _"Galileo,"_ Fives sang as well.

 _"Galileo,"_ Echo went higher.

 _"Galileo,"_ Fives went lower.

 _"Galileo Figaro,"_ both Echo and Fives sang together.

 _"Magnifico-o-o-o-o-,"_ all the clones sang, joining in at different stages of 'o'.

 _"I'm just a poor boy; nobody loves me,"_ Anakin sang out, his voice portraying his memory of being a slave boy.

 _"He's just a poor boy from a poor family,"_ Rex sang as he came into the circle the singers had formed.

 _"Spare him his life from this monstrosity,"_ all the clones finally sang together.

 _"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?"_ Anakin sang towards the clones.

 _"Bismillah! No-, we will not let you go,"_ the clones sang as Rex moved to stand next to Anakin.

 _"Let him go-!"_ Rex sang.

 _"Bismillah! We will not let you go,"_ the clones sang back.

 _"Let him go-!"_ Rex sang again.

 _"Bismillah! We will not let you go,"_ the clones sang again.

 _"Let me go-!"_ Anakin sang this time.

 _"Will not let you go,"_ the clones sang back, smirking at the Jedi.

 _"Let me go!"_ Anakin sang back.

 _"Never let you go,"_ the clones sang towards him.

 _"Never, never, never, never let me go-,"_ Anakin and Rex sang.

 _"Oh, oh, oh, oh,"_ the clones sang in phase.

 _"No, no, no, no, no, no, no,"_ they all sang together.

 _"Oh, mama mia, mama mia,"_ Anakin sang.

 _"Mama mia, let me go,"_ they all sang together. _"Beelzebub– has a devil put aside for me-."_

 _"For me-,"_ they all sang again as Rex caught the glint in Anakin's eyes. 

_"For me–!"_ They all sang again together as Anakin's voice continued to raise.

They all started bobbing around. Their boredom was officially beaten.

 _"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-?_  
_So you think you can love me and leave me to die-?_  
_Oh-, baby-, can't do this to me, baby-_ _._  
_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here-,"_ Anakin sang as they all mimed the instruments.

Together they started to try and mimic the sounds.

 _"Ooooh-, ooh yeah, ooh yeah,"_ together they sang.

 _"Nothing really matters-_ _._  
_Anyone can see-_ _._  
_Nothing really matters-_ _._  
_Nothing really matters– to me–,"_ Anakin sang as he pulled the clones all in for a huddle. _"Any way the wind blows–"_

In the end, they all collapsed in laughs. At that moment, the Jedi Masters decided to make their presence clear. A joint cough rang through the metal room, stilling those in the middle to silence.

"Are we done yet?" They asked.

Most of the room felt their cheeks blush as they mumbled that they were, avoiding eye contact with the men in robes.

"You have a mission, after that mission you will either be grounded again or released from being grounded," a Jedi Master stated. "Don't fail us this time."


	2. Star King

Ventress could see it. It would tear them all apart. She was cackling with the chaos it would cause. 

The Nightsisters agreed to help; they were bored with the strict use, so this would make a change. 

So it was set, they would be forced to sing with what the humans of 'Earth' called ships. They all agreed that putting two or more people together is not a ship, and it was a silly name that they could not understand where it came from.

But it stuck with them. 

\-----

"Try not to breathe it in!" Rex shouted the moment; he saw the green smoke appear. 

But it was too late. Everyone had fallen unconscious. All around the galaxy, hero and villain fell into the veils of black, to waken in the world of white. 

  
\-----

A loud shrilly laugh filled the room they were locked in. "You will sing, sing a love song with your ship!"

"There is another shipper? Where?!" Fives exclaimed.

"That's Ventress," Obi-Wan stated, "ex-Sith Apprentice, now bounty hunter and assassin."

"Ok, I don't want to meet her now," Fives very quickly stated.

"What is a 'ship' in this context?" Anakin asked.

"Someone who you are put together with romantically, like you and your wife" Ventress stated, watching everyone look over at Anakin, "its a phrase from Earth in another universe."

"Well, whatever it is, count us out of it, witch," Jango snarled. 

"I don't think so," she cackled again before green mist enveloped them again. 

\-----

"I can see what's happening," the 501st said.

"I can't, what?" The 212th butt-in.

"And they don't have a clue," 501st said again.

The 212th butt-in again, "who's they?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line,  
Our groups getting low," the 501st stated

"Oh, I get it," the 212th said back.

"The sweet caress of starlight," the 501st had actions going.

"Yep," 212th struggled to keep a straight face. 

"There's magik everywhere," the 501st had already lost that fight. 

The 212th stated, actions going, "it's everywhere."

"And with all this _romantic atmosphere,_  
 _Disaster's in the air,_ " the 501st started to sing. 

" _Can you feel the love tonight?_  
 _The peace the evening brings,_  
 _The worlds, for once, in perfect harmony,_  
 _With all its living things,_ " Anakin and Padme sang, keeping a steady eye-contact with each other. 

" _So many things to tell her,_ " Obi-Wan sang, finding himself looking at Satine. 

" _But how to make her see,_ " Bly sang, seeing Aayla in front of him. 

" _The truth about my past? Impossible,_ " Rex sang, seeing Ahsoka raise an eyebrow at him. 

" _She'd turn away from me,_ " all the boys sang, looking at their respective pair.

" _He's holding back, he's hiding,_ " Cody, Maul and Jango Fett sang, glancing at Obi-Wan. Each was looking very ready to kill. 

" _But what, I can't decide,_ " Ponds sang, looking at Mace.

" _Why won't he be the king I know he is,_ " Palpatine sang, looking ready to kill, as he looked over at a cloning machine. 

" _The king I see inside?_ " They all sang. 

" _Can you feel the love tonight?_ " Obi-Wan, Satine, Cody, Jango and Maul sang as they looked at each other. 

" _The peace the evening brings,_ " Anakin and Padme sang. 

" _The worlds, for once, in perfect harmony,_ " Rex and Ahsoka sang. 

" _With all its living things,_ " Bly and Aayla sang. 

" _Can you feel the love tonight?_ " Palpatine sang as the machine buzzed. 

" _You needn't look too far,_ " Mace and Ponds sang. 

" _Stealing through the night's uncertainties,_  
 _"Love is where they are,_ " all the couples sang. 

" _And if they fall in love tonight,_  
 _It can be assumed,_ " the 501st sang.

" _Their carefree days with us are history,_ " the 212th sang. 

" _In short, our pals are doomed,_ " the two clone battalions sang together, fake tears and all. 

  
\-----

Every panted as the magik hold on them stopped, leaving them more of their free will.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin exclaimed.

"What?"

"Why are you shipped with everyone?!"

"How am I meant to know?" Obi-Wan stated.

"Your Commander. Your greatest enemy. The Mandalorian Jedi Killer," Anakin listed, "the dutchess."

"You just listed who I'm standing next to," Obi-Wan stated.

"Exactly, the ones you were made to sing with, sir!" Fives but in.

"Fives..." Rex warned.

"Like you can talk, sir, the Commander?!"

"There is nothing like that between Rex and myself," Ahsoka stated.

"Did Rex just look like a kicked puppy to you?" Echo muttered to Fives.

"Definitely," Fives muttered back as slowly the room descended into loud arguments and accusations.

"Why is the Chancellor here with a machine?" One clone shouted.

The room fell silent as they looked over at the man and machine.

"Ok, that's just wrong," almost all of them muttered, the tension slowly caused another set of screaming matches.

\-----

 _'I need to inform my Lord of this, see whether he'll allow me back,'_ Ventress stated.

What she was not expecting was for the Chancellor's comm to ring, her own body flashing onto the screen, already addressing the man as ' _M_ _y Lord_ ' before her brain caught up.

\-----

"The Chancellor is the Sith Lord!" They all shouted.

"Ok, you have all got to go," Ventress panicked, cancelling the spell and sending them away. 

  
\-----

That's how Ventress, ships, song and the Nightsisters stopped the war.

\-----

Ventress was curled up in a ball, only just hearing the news declaring her a war hero. "Where did it go wrong?!" She was heard to wail continually.


	3. Sing and dance, just

Strange things can happen when Yoda gets into Obi-Wan's not so secret stash of tea.

Just sing, and dance is one of them.

Including Younglings up to the Grandmaster himself.

Although not many could call this a surprise when suddenly Mace was joining in - after some pestering by the tea-high Yoda.

\-----

The Younglings were the ones that got into it first. While some could sing, a good majority of them left the creche masters with bleeding ears.

Now, it came down to the dancing. You'd think they'd have a chance of doing something correct seems as the instructions and demonstrations were right in front of their faces. But instead, it was like floundering fish with the two currently battling each other on the challenge the Grandmaster had set.

From the back of the room, Yoda muttered, "amateurs, they are," looking over the Younglings.

So Yoda decided it would be best that he would be the one to go next. And who better to pair up with him than Obi-Wan Kenobi - much to the fear and reluctance of the Jedi Master.

\-----

So, this is what they found out after Yoda put many Jedi Masters through their paces;

A) Grandmaster Yoda age doesn't hold him back.

B) The Grandmaster can dance. And dance well, he can.

C) Don't challenge the Grandmaster to a dance challenge; he will beat you.

D) Literally and figuratively, when he is tea-high, and it looks like he is losing, he will beat the winner with his stick until he is winning.

E) Obi-Wan is a fat lier.

F) He is lying when he says he can not dance.

G) His skills will also floor you.

H) His elegance is not only in speech but in dance.

I) He is lying when he says he can not sing.

J) His singing is now described to be that of an angel.

K) Don't believe this list, ask all the drop jaws in the whole Jedi Temple. (And Mandalore, but we don't talk about that)

L) Master Windu is not as stuck up as he seems.

M) Mace can sing.

N) Mace will only sing rap.

O) This is not a surprise to his clones, he says, they have many competitions between them. Commander Ponds was called, and he attested to this.

P) Clones will appear if they hear about a competition.

Q) Temple Guards can quickly be overrun by Rex and Cody.

R) Clones do not have the same voices when singing. Fives can not sing but loves to, while Rex is seen as a clone singing god but is tentative to sing.

S) Cody can dance just as good as Obi-Wan. (They challenged each other five times and both won each time)

T) Anakin sticks up to his name of Hero-With-No-Fear.

U) Ahsoka needs to have that nickname as well.

V) Duets with clone-Padawan, Jedi Master-clone, and Jedi Knight-Senator work well.

W) Yeah, Senators can get in quickly as well.

X) The Temple walls are not as soundproof as the Jedi want; the citizens want to know why there was so much sound coming from the temple of peaceful Jedi.

Y) You can overplay and break a game.

Z) Tea-high Yoda dislikes people taking attention of him and could quickly evacuate a planet when he starts getting people with his stick. The 212th is heard to be in the unknown region last time anyone heard.

\-----

Crazy situations, alright. Crazy situations that you can learn from.

1) Grandmaster Yoda's walking stick is a scarily effective weapon and deterrence.   
2) Never let the Grandmaster near tea again.


	4. Meeting in the High Jedi Council

"Youngling Tashe, please send this to Grandmaster Yoda with uttermost urgency," the quartermaster stated, holding out the data chip to the shaking Youngling.

\-----

"Grandmaster Yoda?" The youngling asked, only just managing not to stutter.

"Watch where you are going, Youngling!" She heard a voice reprimand her.

That was when she took in that there were thousands of eyes on her. There where the ghosts of thousands of Jedi Masters and the living Jedi Council-

-Oh, Force, she had walked through a lot of ghosts to get to the living Council without realising. She was going to be kicked from the order now!

"Fear not, young one, you are not the first to walk through us before," one of the ghosts soothed.

"Young one, your message, what is?" Yoda stated.

"The Quartermaster stated," the Youngling coughed before continuing, "how many?" She was started as the whole room burst into laughter.

"Fell into a trap, you have," Yoda stated once he stopped laughing, "old victim, they were."

"It's an old tradition passed down through the Quartermasters to trick younglings into walking through ghosts in Council meetings," a ghost explained, "your future is bright if they chose you."

The Youngling stuttered her thanks before fleeing the scene.

"How many more?" A ghost asked.

"That was the tenth one this hour," another ghost stated.

"To come, plenty more."

That groan echoed everywhere, causing the Jedi Masters to laugh at the annual tricking of the Younglings.


	5. Young Obi-Wan, the bane of Yoda

I tell you Obi-Wan Kenobi.

You'd think, "hello there."  
What you would also think is the respected Jedi Master, Council member and High General, a figurehead of the calm Jedi.

But if we dive before that, before Obi-Wan became a Padawan, then you would see someone else.

Grandmaster Yoda's bane.

\-----

"Do, or do not, there is no try."

"Kenobi, Obi-Wan!" Grandmaster Yoda's voice echoed through the classroom, "this disrespect, stop it, you must!"

"Sorry, Grandmaster," Obi-Wan apologise, ducking his head to hide the grin that covered his face at the sniggers of his fellow Younglings. He yelped as he felt the nobbly wood of the Grandmaster's walking stick hit him on the knee.

"Learn, you must, respect, you do not have," Yoda stated, using the stick to lift the Youngling's head.

"Yes, Grandmaster," Obi-Wan stated, "sorry, Grandmaster."

"Good, Kenobi, Obi-Wan," Yoda stated before walking away and out of the room as he spoke, "collect, the creche master, I will. Return shortly; I will."

"Return shortly; I will," Obi-Wan copied at a mock, waiting for the Grandmaster to be a safe distance away. It turns out that safe space was not enough as the Grandmaster's stick came flying at him, getting him across the other knee before flying back to the hands of the bean again.

"Are you trying to make yourself a target?" Vos asked.

"Is it working?"

"Yes," the other Younglings hissed, "now, why?"

"Then none of you will be the target; you'll get masters when I am a lost cause already."

"Don't talk about yourself like that, Obi!" Vos reprimanded.

"It's only true," Obi-Wan muttered before the creche master walked back into the room.

"We will be taking a flight to one of the distant parks of the outer cities," the creche master stated, "everyone, form an orderly line and follow me."

The line was going smoothly before Obi-Wan saw his opportunity; another line of Younglings was coming the other way. This allowed him a chance to slip out of the line quickly, escaping having to fly.

\-----

"We're missing one," the creche master muttered, counting everyone again, "has anyone seem Youngling Kenobi," they spoke to the group.

"No, creche master," the younglings answered, looking around the room.

Shaking their head, the creche master dialled their comm to the universal frequency, "Youngling Kenobi has gone missing, please ring in if any sightings have been seen."

 _"Did you speak about flying?"_ Came the crackling voice of a master down the line, _"he has a fear of falling, hence the fear of flying."_

"I did," the creche master stated, reprimanding themselves, "do you have a suggestion as to where the Youngling is?"

 _"He could be anywhere in the Temple,"_ the master's voice came, " _only the Grandmaster has ever been able to find him. Comm him and check."_

All the Younglings faces paled, Obi-Wan was going to be in so much trouble if the Grandmaster would have to be called in again.

Dialling in the new code, the creche master spoke, "Grandmaster, sorry to bother you again, but Youngling Kenobi has gone missing, and you were the one suggested to help."

 _"No worries, creche master. Found him, I have. Bringing him, I am,"_ Yoda's voice came.

"Thank you, Grandmaster."

 _"Thank me not, over, the work is not,"_ Yoda spoke before shutting off the comm.

It wasn't a long time before Yoda was seen to be leading a very embarrassed Obi-Wan towards the group. As the rest of the Younglings piled into the aircraft, Obi-Wan froze, only moving as Yoda smacked his stick into the boy's heel.

"On, you must. Wasted time, you have, already," Yoda commanded sternly.

"I don't like flying, Grandmaster," Obi-Wan stated.

"Onto the ship, you will, or drink my tea, choose, will you?" Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan blushed as he hurried onto the ship, "I'm on the ship, can I get off?"

"Drink my stew, will you?"

Obi-Wan's face went sickly pale and green as he rapidly shook his head.

"Stay, maybe Mandalorian language, we find," Yoda stated, watching as the boy's eyes shined, "after the flight, only. And no complaint, should I hear. Gone, if you complain."

Obi-Wan looked like he'd just been handed his favourite sweet, only to have it unlawfully ripped from his hands. And for it only to be returned if he does the impossible.

"Hold me, if you must, Youngling Kenobi," the creche master stated, standing to move next to the boy, grunting as a vice grip wrapped around their stomach.

"Continue, you will now," Yoda stated, watching as the doors closed and the aircraft took off to a shaky flight. His ears rang from the scared squeal from within the steel doors of that same moving aircraft. " _Once more, if called I am, to 'assist' with that boy,_ " Yoda growled, " _then the target, they are also. Practice, my hits; I must._ "

The few Jedi near the Grandmaster at that time took a collective gulp, backing away from the annoyed Jedi Master. The stick might just be that much more terrifying than the lightsaber.


	6. Ka'ra Manda

It must have been the idea of the clones, at first. But, the Jedi still got involved, even going as far as using a suppressor to show that they are not cheating. Soon, there were nearly twenty Jedi and over a hundred clones sitting down, ready for the competition.

One selection of food was brought out at a time—each one growing spicier. That was why they thought it was the idea of the clones because no Jedi would suggest that. And the Mandalorian's loved their spice. Their mild is most places hot.

Jedi were beginning to drop out left right and centre. Soon it was down to Mace, Anakin, Yoda and Obi-Wan against nearly one hundred clones.

Each one was getting cheered on, anyone from a particular battalion sat together with the Jedi being the bridge between them. Bets were being waged on when each Jedi would drop out; none believed that they would get into the top five or to the final dish—they were not sure their brothers would get to the last spice.

The numbers started to drop rapidly. Clones down to twenty of the oldest, while Mace dropped out as well, quickly running for something to soothe his throat.

The watching Jedi were beginning to see the Grandmaster's lineage in a new light. All the members that had entered were still going, even when the clones were down to only the commanding officers - the ones mainly trained by the Mandalorian bounty hunters directly.

Anakin was the next to drop, leaving only Rex to represent the 501st. Yoda was afterwards, the trolls cackle silenced after a healthy chilli.

But, the best moment was when the top five were moved to sit in a circle. Obi-Wan, Cody, Ponds, Wolffe, and Rex. Each clones mouths dropping as they saw that there was a Jedi still in the running. And a very smug Jedi at that.

It was coming down to single-digit dishes when both Ponds and Rex dropped out. Each one raspy talking with red faces.

Now the challenges were with chunks of raw chilli, each significantly hotter than the next. Wolffe shook his head, standing as he went to grab a drink. He'd rather have a throat than win this battle.

So it was just one-on-one, Cody vs Obi-Wan. Each rather smug that it was 212th that took it, neither wanted to be bested by the other. So, each took the final dish with determination and sheer stubbornness.

Neither dropped out.

While Cody looked ready to burst into flames, Obi-Wan sat back relaxed, looking around to see it another chilli was coming.

"That's it, sirs," the clone in charge of the kitchen stated, "you've gone through all the different chillies."

"Have you tried the black jar, syrup named nadala?" Obi-Wan asked, "you could soak the hottest chilli in it and then try again and see who wins."

The clone's eyes narrowed as he went and looked for the tub, trying some of the spice for himself. A loud swear rang through the room. "How kriffing hot is that?! Kriffing milk! Someone!"

"It is a Mandalorian chilli sauce called hot," Obi-Wan stated, "let's try it again at who can hold out."

So the chilli was brought back out covered in black. Obi-Wan grinned as Cody looked at the food placed before him with distrust.

"If it turns out inedible, blame your General," Fives stated as he placed both plates down as the average clone busied himself helping the clone who thought his throat on fire.

"You can do half then; I don't mind," Obi-Wan stated.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Cody stated through narrowed eyes. He looked down at the bite before sticking his fork in it and eating it. His eyes flung open, watering slightly as he hastily swallowed and shot off to the kitchen.

Obi-Wan waited until Cody had finished eating all the iced milk and came back swearing for when he ate his own. He hummed pleased at the slight burn at the back of his throat before leaning back and asking, "Got any more?"

Every jaw hit the floor and stayed there for the next few minutes.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing just what was happening, "it has nothing on my favourite food."

"What's your favourite food then?" Anakin asked.

"Ka'ra Manda Salad," Obi-Wan grinned, knowing all clones and anyone that knows the Mandalorians well just had their jaws go through the floor.

"Where?!" Cody exclaimed before coughing, "that is a prized food of the Mandalorians for it being made with the hottest food in the galaxy!"

"They dared me, and I did not back down," Obi-Wan grinned, "and I always ate Mandalorian food when I had the chance before the war. They saw how I did and decided to see what level I could go to and what I liked. They realised I could top them if they continued to get me used to the sweet burn."

"The Mandalorians trained you to eat chillies?" Anakin asked.

"Well, more towards the top delicacies that I could never afford," Obi-Wan shrugged.

"They brought the food?"

"They liked the challenge."

"Did they know that you were a Jedi?"

"They were thrilled in the end and could not care," Obi-Wan stated, "offered me a place in the clan."

"How?" Cody asked, "that takes the clan'alor."

"We often sparred after the different meals; he liked seeing that I had hand-to-hand combat," Obi-Wan shrugged, "eventually got taught to fight in durasteel armour."

"When it comes to Mandalorians," Plo stated, "what have you done?"

Mace butted in before Obi-Wan could answer, "relationship."

"No," Obi-Wan smirked, "many have tried to court me, including multiple clan'alors."

Mace narrowed his eyes. Cody did too.

"I said, no!" Obi-Wan defended, "and they understood that my duty comes first."

"And that made them want you more," Cody sighed. "Then they saw how you interact with children."

"Yeah, many emotions escaped through their shields and beskar," Obi-Wan stated.

"You probably looked like the walking Resol'nare," Cody groaned, "why does trouble always follow you?!"

"It doesn't!"

Cody just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Obi-Wan blushed, "maybe it does?"

Cody just continued to look.

"Fine!" Obi-Wan finally relented, "it does!"

The room was filled with sniggers and laughter as Cody just smirked at the red Obi-Wan.


	7. Obi-Wan Tooka Kenobi

The scene that Cody thought he'd find after coming back from his shift on watch was not what met him.

The General was curled up tucked into Waxer side. Cody felt his something in his chest clench, twisting uncomfortably as he moved towards them and sat down on the General's other side. "It's your shift now, Waxer," Cody whispered, waking the man.

Waxer nodded, working alongside Cody to peel Obi-Wan off him. He bit his lip to stop the smile that threatened to spread as the General moved to cling onto the Clone Marshall Commander.

Cody watched Waxer leave, one arm coming to circle the sleeping Jedi unconsciously.

And if any of them found him fast asleep, face in the General's hair as the man slept in his lap, they didn't say anything.

\-----

"Come on, sir," Cody stated as he staggered through the hallways, the almost asleep Jedi he was supporting was not acting as much more than dead weight. "It's not much further," he prompted as he tried to jolt him more into the world of the awake, only for the man to slip further from it.

To try and get the man into his room, he ended up dragging the man with an arm beneath each armpit. It wasn't the most dignified, but it worked. Expect for when the General grabbed him the moment the Jedi hit the bed.

So now here he was, pinned beneath the sleeping Obi-Wan. As much as he wanted him to sleep, he still needs to get work done. But, shaking him, even talking to him at a loud voice was doing nothing to wake him.

 _'I guess a few hours wouldn't hurt,'_ he thought as he fell asleep, hands clutched onto Obi-Wan's robes.

Yet again, it anyone saw him leave Obi-Wan's quarter's half-asleep muttering about missing work, then no one mentioned it.

\-----

It was made a game, who could get the General to curl up on them or curled into them. They became relatively efficient at it, whenever the General would be feeling touchy while tired, they would sit near to him, and he'd subconsciously lean into them until he was a curled up Tooka fast asleep.

The most fun part, and the most difficult, was making sure that Cody didn't see it.

That was a challenge. If the General got touchy and clingy, then Cody got possessive and clingy. And if you were found when he was in this mood, then you're going to find yourself scrubbing floors for a wake. If he's asleep, it worse, it's not flooring, but instead toilets.

\-----

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

Waxer looked over to the side, before shouting, "Ski! Where is the Commander?"

Quickly checking, Ski replied, "in his quarters. Probably doing paperwork."

"You'll find the General there, sir," Waxer stated, "or the Commander will be able to point you in the correct direction."

"Come on, Rex," Anakin nodded.

Rex nodded, following Anakin out. He clutched the paper Waxer slipped him on the way out, waiting until when he'd left the room to check it.

_Tell me if I won._

\-----

During the shocking silence the room had fallen in, Rex managed to snap a picture before sending it to Waxer with the caption ' _you won_ '.

Anakin had his jaw through the durasteel - all seven layers - and was currently deep in the next space system.

Cody was sat down doing some work on a datapad, one hand running slowly through Obi-Wan's hair. Obi-Wan was sat on Cody's lap, head tucked into the clone's neck as he slept.

Anakin was doing a remarkable impersonation of a fish.

"The General was struggling to get to sleep, but we found out about what the Young did when he was a Padawan," Cody stated, "they'd run hands through his hair to help him sleep through the explosions and fights of the war, and he would do it in return when they asked."

"The reason he's sleeping on you?"

"He need to sleep, and I needed to get work done," Cody stated, only just looking up from his work, "I'm behind as it is."

"Is your armour not comfortable?" Anakin asked, "he'd sleep better if he were comfortable."

"Its the opposite, sir. He relaxes more if I have my armour on, the boys found great amusement when we found that out," Cody stated, "it's not normal for me to be fully armed sitting at a desk doing paperwork."

"Why are you fully armed?"

"Technical, I am not," Cody mused, "the General has one hand around my blaster, his lightsaber ready in the other. You come in here, and he'll have the blaster and blade to your head before you can blink - also tested. Its another thing from his time as a Padawan."

"Are you done talking like I am not here?" Obi-Wan yawned.

Cody hummed, looking pointedly at Rex and Anakin before speaking to Obi-Wan, " _you can go back to sleep, sir, it's just wrapping up. I'll inform you when you next wake_."

" _Fine_ ," Obi-Wan yawned, falling back under the spell of sleep as Cody resumed stroking the top of his head.

So it was no surprise that afterwards, that after Cody finally snapped at Rex for taking that picture, that he felt dread fill him at the osik-eating grin that crossed Rex's face.

"Sorry, I forgot that Obi-Wan Kenobi secretly is a tooka that loves to curl up in peoples laps," Rex stated, holding his hand up to stop anything that was about to be shouted his way, "and that Cody is a possessive besom that never lets anyone near his tooka."

Obi-Wan counted that use of the Force to throw a pen at Rex completely justified.


	8. It was quiet, and it was short

The thing about the rise of the Empire... was that it was quiet.

All it took was three sentences.

\-----

_"Commander Cody, execute order 66."_

"Yes, my Lord. ... Blast him!"

And CC-2224 watched as the cannon blast hit the traitor. He watched as the soldiers pulled the traitor out of the water. Listened as they declared him dead. Smelt the flesh as they burned the body.

**66**


	9. You can go fast?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin wasn't the only one with a slight speed addiction

Anakin swore as he watched the fighters escape on speedsters. He knew when he gets to the last speedster, that he would not be able to catch up with them.

"Anakin get down from there!" Obi-Wan shouted from beneath him. He was sitting on an old race speeder.

Jumping until he was at the bottom, Anakin asked, "where did you get that speedster?"

"Get on," Obi-Wan stated, grunting as Anakin sat down, "we'll be able to catch them with the woods."

"The woods?"

Obi-Wan pointed over at the woods that the escaping people were heading to the side off, "you don't go through those woods unless you know them."

"And you do?"

"What kind of speeder racer do you think I am if I haven't completed the Fatal Forest championship?"

Anakin didn't have time to exclaim 'what?!' as Obi-Wan turned on the speeder and shot off, causing Anakin to have to grip onto the Jedi Master willing himself to stay on the machine.

\-----

Obi-Wan could not help the grin that steadily covered his face. He could almost forget that Anakin on his speeder and not Vos on his bike if it wasn't for the arm around his waist and the extra whine of the speeder.

And if he felt grim pleasure from the panicked grip and squeak from Anakin each time the speeder's tail kicked happily around the trees; he could not be blamed for allowing a few extra drifts out, after all, his old speeders not been out in so long.

Anakin noticed the shift in his master's body language; he'd flattered himself out, head low, rear raised from the seat. Glancing over Obi-Wan's shoulder, he noticed what looked to be a cliff. He thought that they would be turning again, so gripped on, not expecting the bike to suddenly shoot forwards as Obi-Wan flicked a small switch, and launch off the cliff.

Landing in front of the runaways, Anakin hadn't opened his eyes until Obi-Wan had cuffed the scared-stiff runners they landed before.

\-----

Anakin was thankful he was on his speeder with one of the prisoners instead of on the one with Obi-Wan. Anakin could tell that the prisoner stuck was Obi-Wan was going to vomit the moment they get off. And Anakin would not blame him if he did.

\-----

If Cody and Rex were surprised to see Obi-Wan pull up on a classic racing speeder, then they didn't question it.

"Where is General Skywalker?" Rex asked as the single prisoner was heaved towards a bucket as the man went to throw up.

Looking behind him, Obi-Wan growled to himself, "I told him to keep up." He then turned to look at Cody, "hop-on, we need to collect him it seems."

Throwing Rex a wary look from the corner of his eye, Cody climbed onto the back of the speeder. His ended up flailing around until he'd got a secure death grip hold around the General's waist.

And all that the General did was laugh!

\-----

Well, the General wasn't laughing as Cody ended up flinging himself off the speeder to hug the floor as he took great gulps of air as not to vomit.

Rex, the little osik, however, was laughing.

\-----

Cody didn't stop glaring at the speeder or sending wary glances at the General the whole time. The General had stated that they were bringing the speeder with them it was a speeder he got as a Padawan but just never got the chance to bring back as his old master would not have agreed with what the General did in his spare time.

Cody would agree. _Who in their right mind races in the Fatal Forest?!_

\-----

It was Rex's job to pull his General out from underneath a machine because they lost track of time.

It was not Cody's job to have to shimmy underneath a vehicle to locate the General to tell him they have a meeting in five.

But the men were starting to call him Snake because his armour was beginning to get skid marks across it with the number of times he has done it.

And Force forbid if he sent a trooper instead, then Cody found himself dragging the General _and_ the soldier out from underneath.

And it seemed each week; the General had a different speeder.

And the General took time to adapt one of the speeders to work for Cody. The Jedi was using it almost as a way to say thank you for making sure that the man never missed a meeting.

\-----

This speeder became useful in a completely unexpected way. It meant that while the 212th and the 501st (including Rex) were on the bunch of bolts called clone speeders, Cody got to use a different speeder.

They had two days ride on the speeders before they could reach their destination.

By the end of the first day, even Anakin was complaining whereas both Obi-Wan and Cody were functioning as expected.

The boys were jealous and slightly confused, as well. _Because where the kriff had Obi-Wan pulled out those speeder riding gear?!_

He even had spares that fit Cody, who has those?!

\-----

Everyone was sick of the speeders. And when he says everyone, Cody means everyone but General Kenobi. The man was still finding time to drag both of them out to go sightseeing.

It was like the General was treating it like a road trip!

\-----

"Enjoy the road trip?" Rex grumbled.

"Shut up."

"But-."

"Shut up."

"Who-?"

"I said, shut up."

"Ah-."

"Do you not understand shut up, Captain?"

"Commander, I wanted-."

"Go out the airlock."

\-----

"Commander Snake!"

"The airlock is that way."

"But Commander Snake!"

"That's not my name, shiny."

"You are the Commander, sir, right?"

"Yes."

"The Lieutenants said it was, sir," the shiny said.

"My name is Cody if you do not intend to use it, call me sir or Commander," Cody growled, turning to face the shiny fully, his shape causing the trooper to almost shrink into himself.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Tell me the message, then tell everyone that my name is Commander Cody, not Commander Snake," Cody growled, "anyone that tries will be testing the airlocks."

"Right away, sir!"

"The message?"

"Tomorrow's briefing is at 0800, sir!"

"The same as it always is, go tell everyone now, shiny."

"Sir, yes, sir!"


	10. A blade's feelings

" _No._ "

Cody paused as he went to knock at the door as the General's voice rang out from the start.

" _Absolutely not!_ "

Slowly, Cody retracted his arm.

" _I will do no such thing._ "

_What-_

" _Stupid._ "

_The-_

" _That's worse than one of Anakin's plans!_ "

_Kriff_ _?!_

" _Oh, really?_ "

Steeling himself, Cody knocked swiftly on the door. His hand had only just returned to his side when the door opened to reveal the General. With a glance, Cody summarised that no one else was in the room.

"I was talking to my kyber crystal."

 _Wait, hold up._ "What?" Cody asked, before quickly adding, "sir."

"My lightsaber has a plan it wants to be done, but it is idiotic and foolish," Obi-Wan huffed, before glancing at his now rocking table, "it's true! And now she's giving me the silent treatment."

"If what you say about Jedi and their lightsaber crystals are true, sir, then I am sure that the plan wasn't like a General Skywalker plan," Cody stated, watching as the lightsaber rocked on the table, swaying in place.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Commander," Obi-Wan stated before his mouth dropped and he turned to face his lightsaber.

"Anything wrong, sir?"

"My lightsaber has decided to talk to me again, preening and almost singing," Obi-Wan sighed, "she has expressed how much she prefers you over me."

"Is that even possible?"

"It's not meant to be," Obi-Wan sighed as he walked more into his room and allowed Cody to follow into the room.

The door closed with a resounding click as Cody bit his lip to stifle his smirk. "Well, lightsabers and their Jedi certainly do take after each other, sir."

The General spluttered while the lightsaber seemed to have done a happy jiggle.

\-----

"Master, where is your lightsaber?"

Obi-Wan blinked before he looked down at his hip. The clip had nothing attached—just karking great. Closing his eyes and reaching out, he felt the shimmer of his crystal in The Force. Opening his eyes, he went out and called the hilt to his hand.

No hilt came.

"Er, Master?"

Bitting back a groan as he closed his eyes, he commed Cody.

_"Sir?"_

"Are you two clicks to my left?"

_"Yes, sir."_

"Do you see my lightsaber?"

_"Yes, sir," Cody answered, "do you need me to collect her?"_

_Her?!_ Anakin thought, _what was the Commander going on about?!_

"Yes, please. She seems to be in a grump with me."

_"Still."_

"Pardon?"

_"She is in a grump with you still." And if by the slight laugh that followed, Cody knew he exact look that Obi-Wan was doing._

"Master, if your lightsaber is upset with you, why would it allow someone else near?" Anakin asked, remembering crystals could become very unstable if they have a falling out with their bonded-person.

"Because she likes Cody at the moment," Obi-Wan sighed, "we had an argument, and she thinks Cody sided with her."

"Her?"

"All crystals have a gender, Anakin," Obi-Wan stated, shaking his head, "you should know this already."

"How?"

"The same way your male," Obi-Wan stated, " _or at least I believe so,_ " he then mused.

It was then that Cody arrived next to them, sliding under the blaster fire, "you raised General Skywalker, you should know, sir," Cody stated.

Anakin's face lit up as he spluttered.

"True," Obi-Wan smirked.

"Your blade, sir," Cody offered the lightsaber hilt with one upturned palm.

"Thank you, Cody," Obi-Wan nodded as he took back the hilt into his hand.

"Form three-point five?"

"We need a better name for it," Obi-Wan nodded as he jumped over the blockage, Cody following shortly after.

Anakin peaked his head over to watch as Obi-Wan created a shield with his blade, redirecting the hits to the enemy or the floor as Cody fired over his shoulder

It was like Ahsoka and Rex's sword and shield, yet- more deadly, more dangerous. It was almost terrifying to watch how quick they dismantled the line of enemies facing them.

And they just kept talking like normal!

\-----

"Sixty-two."

"What?" Cody asked, not pausing in his blasting.

"Sixty-two down," Obi-Wan grinned, looking back at him briefly.

"Half it, you got a blade and The Force," Cody scoffed, staying over the General comm hearing his vode laugh at the two's conversations.

Obi-Wan huffed before he grabbed Cody's blaster replacing it with his lightsaber and proceeded to take out the rest of the enemies they were facing using the blaster.

" _What_?!" Cody almost squeaked as he looked down at the hilt in his hand and the blaster in the General's grip.

"Blasters, while uncivilised, are not beyond use," Obi-Wan stated as he fired on more droids, feeling the 212th flanking up behind them.

" _What_?!" Cody squeaked again, moving the blade in a pattern he recognised Obi-Wan using countless times to block the upcoming bolt.

"Does this even it?"

" _No_!"

Obi-Wan only shrugged as he swapped oven the weapons again and finished the last droids.

"You're familiar with the Commander's blaster, sir," Waxer smirked.

"A blaster is like any blaster," Obi-Wan stated, "hard grip, a light stroke of a finger."

Anakin groaned into his hands.

\-----

A glint caught his eye, shining in the low light—the silver of a Jetii'kad. Walking over, Cody picked up the hilt in his hand, recognising the style and comming the General.

_"Yes, Cody?" Obi-Wan asked._

"Are you missing your lightsaber?"

_There was some rustling as Obi-Wan looked, "it does seem that way."_

"Where are you?"

_"Talking with Anakin in his quarters."_

"I'll be over."

_"On the Resolute."_

Cody sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "On my way, Cody out."

\-----

Cody sighed again when Rex was the one that met him when he got across to the Resolute.

"I was under the impression that you were unable to come over," Rex frowned.

"I was," Cody sighed before muttering, " _The Force has other ideas._ "

"What?"

"The General and his Jetii'kad has had a fallen out, they are not on speaking terms," Cody stated.

"And this is relevant-?"

"They are using me as a peace-maker," Cody stated, pointing to the hilt attached to his hilt, "the lightsaber is preferring me over the General and is making it very clear."

" _Force voodoo,_ " Rex muttered.

"Well said."

\-----

The comm exploded into colourful insults and swearing - many, many different languages. And looking forwards, the men of Ghost Company could see why. Cody had been thrown to his feet, although no explosion or blaster fire.

It happened three more times during the mission before one of the vode saw what happened.

The General's lightsaber, every time he tried to call it to his hand if it wasn't within a metre of him, it would fly at Cody instead, often with enough force to knock the Commander from his feet.

And the Commander seemed to know why, if his continued swearing was to go by.

\-----

The briefing room went silent as Cody stormed in, caked black with mud, a silver glint in his hand. They watched as he thundered to Obi-Wan, thrust what now revealed itself to be Obi-Wan's lightsaber into the man's hand and went on his less than merry way—presumably to the showers. But not before sending the High General a scathing look that just spelt disappointed and upset at Obi-Wan.

"What was that about?" Anakin asked.

"He didn't seem that pleased," Plo mussed.

Wolfe's shoulders were shaking in a way that meant he was trying not to bark with laughter.

Rex didn't try to hide his sniggers and was nearly collapsed into Ahsoka, who was equally collapsing into Rex with her giggles.

Anakin now lost his attempts and was leaning against the briefing table as he laughed.

Obi-Wan felt like the Galaxy was against him at that very moment.

\-----

"Commander, why is the General's lightsaber on your hip?"

Cody blinked before looking down, and sure enough, the lightsaber was clipped to his hip.

"So?"

"The crystal has fallen out with the General, and has expressed that I am nicer than General Kenobi," Cody sighed as he explained, firing a few over shots for his teammates.

"So why do you have it?"

"She is giving the General the silent treatment and keeps trying to stay with me," Cody stated, growling as he shot down more droids.

" _Her_?" Waxer asked.

"The crystal is a female crystal; it seems."

"How is that possible?" Boil asked.

"Force osik." And as Cody looked back at the men, he could see that they all agreed that phrase summed it up nicely.

\-----

_Access denied_

  
" _What?_ " Obi-Wan muttered as he tried to get out of his quarters.

_Access denied_

  
" _Hold up..._ "

_Access denied_

  
Obi-Wan growled as even the medical override didn't work. Reaching out with The Force, he locked onto the door hinges and pulled.

_Denied_

  
"What?!" Obi-Wan growled as something stopped him from exiting using The Force.

_Beep beep_

Looking down, Obi-Wan saw that he had an incoming transmission.

_"Sir," Cody's voice came over the comm, "until you have made up with your lightsaber, you are not leaving the room."_

"You can not just lock me in here, Cody," Obi-Wan stated.

_"I can, and I will," Cody retorted, "your falling out is providing a lot of danger."_

"Danger?"

_"What do you think happens when you are disarmed, and I keep being knocked around by a lightsaber?"_

Obi-Wan stayed silent as he thought.

_"Men's lives are put at risk," Cody growled, "that petty argument could cause lives to march away."_

"I- I hadn't thought about that."

_"That much was clear, sir," Cody sighed, "so, please, for the men's sake, makeup with your lightsaber."_

"Will do, Cody," Obi-Wan agreed, nodding as he shut down the comm. He turned to overlook his desk, placing his lightsaber so that it faced him as he took a seat. "So, how do we begin."

 _'By apologising! You-'_ and this is where we decided to bleep it out, sorry.

"That wasn't very nice," Obi-Wan frowned.

The crystal huffed and sent back the feeling of disappointment at Obi-Wan.

"You're disappointed in me?"

The hilt rolled sadly.

"I didn't mean to upset, insult or disappoint you," Obi-Wan stated, looking at his hands, "I wasn't prepared to do that plan because a lot was based on luck, and luck can not win this war."

That was a strong feeling of _disbelief/how are you one to talk/and huffing_.

"I truly mean it when I say I want to make it right," Obi-Wan stated, watching he hilt roll to look at him, "if your plan gave more concrete to the war, then I would have found a way to do it."

_Disbelief/sorrow_

"I'm speaking the truth, you can feel it."

_Acceptance_

"I don't want there to be anything between us that causing harm to others. If it has to stay, then it stays between us."

_Confusion/longing/happiness_

"And it can't involve Cody any more than it already has."

_Pouting/sulking/agreement_

"So, you want to run that plan by me again?" Obi-Wan asked, "we can make adjustments so that it works better?" He then offered.

The lightsaber's song trilled as it jiggled happily. _Acceptance/happiness/agreement._

"I knew we'd get to it," Obi-Wan grinned before wincing, "deserved but did it have to be so hard?"

_Finality_

"Fine, fine," Obi-Wan huffed.

\-----

"Commander?" Waxer asked as he approached Cody, "have you seen the General?"

"Sorting things out with his lightsaber."

"He finally realised something needed to be done?" Waxer's voice rang with disbelief.

"No," Cody stated, shaking his head, "I locked him in his room and made the two talk."

"I guess that works..."

"It did," Cody smirked behind his helmet.

"Why isn't he out?"

"Part of the negotiation was that they had to go over the suggested plan that caused the disagreement," Cody stated, "that is what they are doing now."

"They negotiated to be friends again?"

"It's the General. I would be surprised if it didn't."


	11. Meep meep

The 501st growled as the criminals took off, their speed increasing until the point the men were struggling to keep up.

"Who are they?" Anakin asked, running next to Rex.

"They have taken delicate equipment from our camp, so we can not just stun them," Rex growled out between deep breaths.

"Alright," Anakin nodded.

Rex stared at Anakin as he closed his eyes. But Rex stumbled the moment Anakin took off. He coughed through the cloud of dirt left behind.

Anakin flooded himself with The Force, boosting his speed as he ran up to the escapees. "Excuse me," Anakin stated as he grabbed the men on the shoulder and brought them all back to a reasonable speed.

" _WHAT?!_ "

" _YOU COULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT EARLY?!_ "

" _ALL THAT RUNNING?! AND YOU COULD DO THAT?!_ "

" _AWESOME!_ "

" _WIZARD!_ "

" _AGAIN AGAIN!_ "

Anakin laughed as he slowly walked the duo back to the clones.

"Sir, next time, do that before the whole camp has exhausted themselves," Rex panted as Anakin came to stand next to him.

"If I remember."

" _Oh, Ka'ra help me..._ "


	12. This is your fault

"This is your fault," Maul hissed to the shivering figure next to him.

"Who was the one cut the pipes?"

"How was I meant to know?!"

"The same way I knew, I read the labels," Obi-Wan smirked. As Maul continued to glare at him, Obi-Wan added, "or can you not read?"

"I can, Kenobi!" Maul hissed.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Obi-Wan grinned.

\-----

Soon the two crammed themselves into one of the corners between the crates. The temperatures were dropping rapidly, breaths coming in clouds.

"You look cold," Obi-Wan commented to the curled up shape of Maul.

"I've got metal for legs," Maul hissed, "no thanks to you."

"And you refuse to wear clothing," Obi-Wan pointed out with a chirp.

"You seem fine about that."

" _ **Why**_ , don't you _**know me**_?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Was that even Basic?"

Obi-Wan blinked, thinking back, "I think so."

"Your brain is freezing," Maul huffed.

" _ **It is negatives.**_ "

"That wasn't basic."

"Oh, wait, that was Mando'a," Obi-Wan grinned.

"How do you look after yourself?" Maul asked, sending a pointed look at him.

"I don't," Obi-Wan chirped before taking a moment to realise he needs to explain, "others don't trust me too."

"Well, then," Maul said in his shock.

\-----

"I hate you," Maul grumbled from his position curled up against the Jedi's side.

"I know," Obi-Wan replied as he wrapped his robe around the both of them tighter.

\-----

Rubbing his eyes, Anakin glanced away from the sight in front of him to Rex, "I'm not seeing things, Rex, am I?"

"Cody, am I seeing things?" Rex blinked over to Cody.

Cody only removed his helmet to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You are not seeing things, Rex. That is the General and Darth Maul curled up unconscious around one another."

"You are not seeing things, sir," Rex answered to Anakin.

"I need a drink," Anakin groaned.

Very quickly, Rex and Cody agreed.

\-----

"Are you sure just to let him go, Obi-Wan?"

"We'll meet him again, Anakin, there is no doubt in that," Obi-Wan stated, "hopefully in more pleasant conditions."

"Rex, want to meet me at my quarters with the Mandalorian brew?"

_"Coming straight away, sir. There has been a new stronger batch I managed to get."_


End file.
